Heartquake
by VanillaLatte98
Summary: HyukHae. Hanya sebuah kisah tentang perasaan cinta yang mengambil alih segalanya. Segala-galanya. termasuk ke-waras-annya. / Ia benar-benar rela menukarkan apapun, untuk melihat Donghae— / "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Spencer. Selalu." / "Aku mencintaimu." / ia mengambil tangga darurat dan berlari menaiki tangga itu hingga ke lantai paling atas. / BL, RnR!


**HEARTQUAKE**

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter :** Oneshoot(?)

**Warning : **Typo(s), Boys Love, HyukHae/EunHae

**Rated : **T

**Author : **Song Min Gi

**Disclaimer :** _All cast _hanyalah fiksi, ide cerita seratus persen milik saya.

**ENJOY**

* * *

_Don't worry about my feeling…_

_And just don't even think about it._

_Because nobody else does…_

* * *

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

_**N**__amja _itu sudah cukup lelah pada apa yang telah menimpa hidupnya selama ini. Ia sudah cukup merasakan air mata dan rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh jarum suntik yang sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali menembus kulitnya, hanya untuk mengalirkan obat penenang dalam tubuhnya yang sudah mulai kurus. Ia sudah cukup lelah memikirkan kenyataan, Semuanya sama-sama sampah memuakkan.

Di _rooftop _ini hanya ada ia sendirian. Bersama angin yang sesekali berhembus menerpa kulitnya yang terbalut seragam biru laut–khas rumah sakit. Kaki itu perlahan melangkah, semakin mendekati pinggiran gedung. Tempat paling berbahaya yang ada di atas sini. Ia spontan memejamkan mata saat ia melirik kebawah. Di bawah sana hanya ada pemandangan secuil lalu lintas kota Seoul yang padat.

_Disini benar-benar sangat tinggi. Ia akan benar-benar mati saat terjun dari sini. _

Tapi bukankah itu tujuan awalnya datang kesini? Untuk bunuh diri, kan?

_Satu langkah ke depan_

Donghae. Laki-laki sinting yang akan melompat dari gedung lima belas lantai ini adalah Donghae Lee. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa bertingkah seperti ini. Namun pasti ada alasan mengapa ia bisa masuk ke _rooftop, _dan menjadi salah satu pasien dengan nama yang tertera di depan pintu kamar rumah sakitnya. Ia, adalah pasien rumah sakit ini. Rumah sakit Jiwa.

Yang ia tahu, ia masih punya ke-waras-an untuk berfikir bahwa ia benar-benar nekat sekarang. Ia bisa mati kapan saja kalau-kalau ia benar-benar terjun dari atas sini. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya luluh. Mengalir keluar bersama isakannya yang tertahan.

Tubuh ringkih itu nampak bergetar di pinggiran atap gedung. Angin yang menerpa telapak tanpa alas kaki itu seakan menantangnya untuk melompat. Menantangnya untuk benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya. Menyelesaikan segala urusannya disini, dan pergi ke tempat lain.

Sejenak, kenangan-kenangan itu menyeruak kembali dalam ingatannya. Masa-masa dimana ia tidak berada disini. Saat ia masih bisa pergi berjalan dari rumah ke halte bus, lalu ke sekolah. Bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya dalam seragam sekolah menengah akhir, lengkap dengan dasi dan rompi. Menemukan cinta pertama, dan ciuman pertamanya.

"Selamat tinggal…" gumamnya lirih, entah pada siapa. Kalau ia mati, mungkin hanya perawat Gloria—perawat separuh baya yang merawatnya selama tinggal disini—yang terpukul karena kematiannya. Ia jadi ingat, wanita itu pernah bercerita padanya bahwa dulu anaknya juga memiliki penyakit jiwa _seperti dirinya._ Dan berakhir dengan membunuh dirinya. Hal yang sama, yang juga akan dilakukan Donghae sekarang.

Mungkin karena itu perawat Gloria selalu mengasuhnya seperti anak sendiri. Begitu perhatian, dan begitu menyayanginya. Tapi semua itu tetap terasa sama tanpa dia. Tanpa pelukan dan tatapan mata hangat yang menenangkan itu. Tanpa senyuman laki-laki itu. Tanpa Spencer Lee—

—kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HEARTQUAKE**

_A Screenplays Fanfiction_

_By Song Min Gi_

* * *

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Matanya sibuk menjelajahi jalanan. Sambil berusaha membagi fokusnya pada jalanan, suara temannya dari radio, dan konsentrasinya dalam mengemudi. Sebenarnya, ia sudah biasa melakukannya. Tugasnya sebagai polisi patroli yang mengharuskannya begitu.

Sejujur-jujurnya, menjadi polisi itu sulit. Sangat sulit malah. Harus mengawasi setiap sudut kota, menindak tegas orang-orang "nakal" yang tidak tahu aturan lalu lintas, adalah dua dari sekian tugas dan kewajiban yang ia punya sebagai seorang polisi.

Pada awalnya Lee Hyukjae tidak pernah menyangka bahwa garis hidupnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Bekerja sebagai polisi. Dulu ia _pernah _bercita-cita menjadi _dancer._ Tapi semuanya berubah sejak kakak laki-lakinya—satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti dirinya dan orang yang selalu mendukungnya—itu pergi meninggalkannya. Untuk selamanya.

Ia tahu, _Hyung _nya itu bercita-cita menjadi polisi. Dan _tragedy_ itu membuatnya semakin yakin untuk mengubur dalam-dalam mimpinya sebagai seorang entertainer, dan membanting kemudi hidupnya menjadi polisi. Cita-cita kakaknya.

"_Hei Hyukjae! Berhentilah ber-patroli dan ambil waktu makan siangmu!"_ suara dari radio yang terhubung dengan kantornya—kantor polisi—itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan ke rumah sakit dulu, jadi sisakan aku beberapa _mandu_!_"_ Jawabnya. Dari seberang sana terdengar suara tawa renyah rekannya. Dengan hati-hati mobil patrol itu ia belokkan ke arah kanan, menuju sebuah gedung berwarna hijau kebiruan di ujung jalan.

"_Setidaknya kau harus isi perutmu dulu sebelum berkencan, kawan! Sampai jumpa!" _sambungan diputus. Hyukjae tertawa kecil sambil menggerutu. Apa maksudnya berkencan?

Ia sudah memarkir mobilnya. Dengan sedikit bersenandung sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil ditangannya, laki-laki berseragam polisi itu memakai topi polisinya dengan riang, berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah sakit. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sebuah kerikil kecil menimpa pucuk kepalanya.

Berniat memaki orang kurang ajar yang berani-beraninya melemparkan kerikil pada kepala polisi patroli, yang ada Hyukjae hanya bisa terkejut mendapati siluet seorang laki-laki berada di pinggir gedung. Terlalu ragu untuk memastikan siapa empunya siluet itu dari bawah sini, ia buru-buru berlari masuk ke dalam. Menerobos semua semua orang berpakaian perawat, pasien dan beberapa dokter, ia mengambil tangga darurat dan berlari menaiki tangga itu hingga ke lantai paling atas.

Setidaknya ia harus benar-benar cepat sebelum laki-laki itu—

—benar-benar melompat turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_BRRAKK!_

Donghae hampir tergelincir saat mendengar pintu masuk _rooftop _di dobrak dengan keras. Dengan jantung yang masih berpacu, ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berpakaian polisi sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas tak beraturan dan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Aku—ah tidak tidak! maksudku—argh! Pokoknya jangan melompat!" Ujar polisi itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya—menunjukkan kalau ia tak membawa benda apapun yang berbahaya—dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki dengan seragam rumah sakit tanpa alas kaki yang jelas sedang dalam posisi sangat-amat-berbahaya itu.

Ditengah pandangannya yang mengabur karena air mata, ia masih bisa melihat bahwa laki-laki itu mendekat padanya dengan perlahan. Namun mengamati wajah polisi itu, ia merasa jantungnya perlahan-lahan melemah, dan kepalanya terasa pening. Dan saat ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, sebuah uluran tangan ditawarkan kepadanya. Uluran tangan polisi itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka ketinggian. Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim di taman? Kau suka es krim, kan? Rasa Vanilla?" bujuknya. Hyukjae tahu ia benar-benar payah. Hanya anak umur lima tahun yang akan terbujuk dengan rayuan semacam itu. Tapi ia tak menyangka bujukannya berhasil. _Namja _itu perlahan membalikkan badannya, dan bersiap menerima uluran tangannya.

Baru saja akan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan Hyukjae, Donghae hampir saja tergelincir ke belakang dan benar-benar terjun kebawah. Beruntung reflek Hyukjae yang cepat membuatnya langsung menarik tangan Donghae dan membuatnya mendekap laki-laki itu erat-erat. Memeluknya seakan-akan ia akan benar-benar pergi jika Hyukjae melepaskan dekapannya.

Dalam pelukan Hyukjae, Donghae terisak pelan sebelum akhirnya menangis. Hyukjae tahu ia akan seperti ini. Hampir setiap minggu selalu berakhir seperti ini. Donghae akan berusaha bunuh diri, dan Hyukjae akan berlari seperti orang gila untuk menyelamatkannya. Hyukjae tidak ingin Donghae terluka. Tidak mau walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hae. Kau tidak apa-apa sekarang. Sshh… jangan menangis…" Hyukjae mengusap-usap lembut rambut laki-laki dalam dekapannya, menenangkannya sambil sesekali mengecup lembut puncak kepala _namja _itu. Sembari memejamkan matanya dan berharap waktu berhenti ketika Donghae berada dalam pelukannya, dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa sakit. Ia benar-benar rela menukarkan apapun, untuk melihat Donghae—

—kembali seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Polisi itu menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan sebuah _paperbag _di tangan kanannya. Sambil sesekali membungkuk dan tersenyum pada beberapa perawat yang menjulukinya "tampan", kakinya terus berjalan otomatis menuju ruangan di lantai delapan. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan "Donghae Lee". Setelah mengetuknya tiga kali, ia langsung memutar kenopnya dan warna _babyblue _disekeliling ruangan menyambut pandangannya.

"Nah Donghae, Hyukjae sudah datang sekarang. Bibi pergi, ya?" bibi perawat bernama Gloria itu mengusap lembut rambut hitam Donghae. _Namja _yang duduk diatas kasur dengan sebuah boneka nemo dalam pelukannya itu tersenyum pada si perawat. Sebuah senyum yang selalu membuat Hyukjae ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Sepeninggal bibi Gloria, Hyukjae duduk di kursi penjenguk dan mulai membongkar _paperbag _miliknya. Donghae terlihat memperhatikan dengan ekspresi ingin tahu yang imut. Hyukjae mencoba menggodanya dengan menutup _paperbag _itu tiba-tiba dan membuat Donghae menunjukkan _pout _terbaiknya. Hyukjae tertawa renyah sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan satu cup es krim vanilla, membuka tutupnya, meletakkan sendok plastic kecil diatas _cup _dan memberikannya pada Donghae.

Donghae menerimanya dengan senang. Ia mulai menyendok es krim itu dan memakannya, lalu membuat ekspresi enak dengan imut. Hyukjae tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi kecuali tertawa. Donghae benar-benar imut. Spencer beruntung bisa memilikinya.

_Kakak kembarnya beruntung bisa menjadi kekasih Donghae._

"Apakah es krim-mu tidak leleh, Spencer? Cepatlah makan!" protes Donghae.

_Karena Donghae tak pernah memanggilnya Hyukjae._

"Hae…" panggilnya lembut. Donghae menghentikan acara makan es krimnya, dan menengok memandang Hyukjae dengan bingung. Ia menggenggam tangan Donghae, dan mengecupnya lembut. Mendekapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

_Yang ada dalam fikiran Donghae hanya Spencer._

"Ya, Spencer?" tanya Donghae. Ia merasa khawatir juga kenapa Spencer-nya bisa menjadi sedih begitu. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Apa Spencer tidak suka es krim?

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Hyukjae. Matanya menusuk lurus kedalam mata Donghae, tapi ia tak mampu melihat apapun disana. Fikiran donghae kosong. Ia tahu itu. Yang terukir jelas dalam manic itu hanyalah trauma Donghae karena kehilangan kekasihnya yang adalah kakak kembarnya. Orang yang berwajah sama dengannya. Yang sama-sama mencintai Lee Donghae.

_Sebuah Ironi bahwa orang yang dicintai Donghae adalah Spencer Lee, kakak kandungnya sendiri yang berwajah sama dengannya, yang sudah lama meninggal._

Donghae meletakkan es krimnya, lalu menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Erat sekali.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Spencer. Selalu." Jelasnya. Ia mendekat pada Hyukjae, dan memeluknya lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh seorang kekasih yang lama tak pernah ia dekap.

_Cinta Donghae pada kakaknya sudah membuat Donghae sakit._

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukan Donghae, dan masih menggenggam tangannya. Hyukjae merasa dadanya benar-benar sesak sekarang. Tapi ia harus mengatakannya.

"Donghae, dengarkan aku." Ia mengusap pipi donghae lembut. Lembut sekali.

"Aku BUKAN Spencer Lee. Aku Hyukjae, bukan Spencer. Terimalah kenyataan itu, Hae. Spencer sudah meninggal. Spencer tidak akan kembali." Jelasnya, menekankan setiap kata. Walaupun ia tidak tega. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia tak ingin Donghae terus menerus hidup dalam fantasinya bahwa Spencer masih hidup. Spencer sudah meninggal.

_Dan sama sakitnya dengan dirinya._

Dan Hyukjae bersumpah demi apapun ia ingin menarik kata-katanya kembali saat melihat manik bening itu mulai berkaca-kaca, "Tidak! Spencer, kau kekasihku! Kau Spencer!"

"Aku Hyukjae. Hyukjae. Aku bukan Spencer."

Donghae menangis. Dan goresan luka dalam hati Hyukjae bertambah lagi satu, menemani luka-luka lainnya yang sudah ada. Donghae masih belum bisa. Donghae masih belum kuat menerimanya.

"Spencer tidak meninggal. Kau ada disini, spencer." Ujarnya dalam tangis. Ia memandang Hyukjae dengan manik beningnya yang dipenuhi kesedihan. Hyukjae memeluk Donghae. Sekali lagi memeluk laki-laki itu. Mendekapnya erat-erat dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menenangkannya.

"Iya, Hae. Aku disini. Sshh… jangan menangis lagi, okey?"

"Spencer?"

"Iya. Aku Spencer. Maafkan aku tadi bercanda."

"Itu tidak lucu." Donghae mem_pout _sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya. Senyum itu merekah kembali. Hyukjae merasakan tenang dalam hatinya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata DOnghae dengan tangannya, lalu tersenyum.

"Hae…"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Spencer. Sangat."

_Selamanya, Hyukjae akan merekalakn dirinya menjadi bayangan Spencer. Karena ia mencintai Donghae. Sangat amat mencintai Donghae. _

_Walaupun dalam hati Donghae_—

—_Hanya akan ada Spencer. Spencer Lee._

_Dan bukan Lee Hyukjae…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END. (?)**

* * *

Annyeong~~ .bbuing.

Hai readers, apa kabarnya kalian? Hihihi

Kali ini saya datang dengan pairing fanfict baru! Yuhuuu!

_And to be honest, this is my real OTP :))_

Sebenarnya memang OTP saya yang asli adalah EunHae atau HyukHae, dan bukan KyuSung.

Tapi saya menaruh perhatian lebih pada KyuSung karena sikap mereka yang sedikiiiit _suspicious _menurut saya'-')~

Tapi (lagi) tenang aja, semua _fanfict _saya dengan pairing KyuSung dan kawan kawannya (?) akan tetap dilanjutkan, kok. _On going _semua~~ mohon dukungannya~ .bow.

Nah, gimana menurut kalian? Bagus nggak fanfict dengan pairing ini?

Kalau dapat tanggapan bagus, (semoga) saya bisa lanjutkan ya~~

OH IYA!

Ngomong-ngomong, gimana kabarnya "_Another Day" _nih? Hihihi

Untuk puzzle yang waktu itu saya kasih, sejauh ini hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menjawabnya dengan benar! Dan sebagai hadiahnya, chapter tiga dari another day akan saya persembahkan sebagai hadiah!~~ chukkae~~ (nama pemenangnya menyusul di chapter 3 another day yaa)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak! REVIEW~~

Makasih banyak sudah mampir membaca~ jangan lupa review :)) #plak

_See you guys!_

_-Song Min Gi-_


End file.
